


Option B by Jain [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Option B by Jain read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Jensen had gotten practice at this sort of thing in his last unit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Option B by Jain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Option B](https://archiveofourown.org/works/152381) by [Jain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jain/pseuds/Jain). 



**Title** : Option B  
 **Author** : Jain  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : The Losers  
 **Character** : Cougar/Jensen  
 **Rating** : Explicit  
 **Warnings** : No archive warnings apply  
 **Summary** : Jensen had gotten practice at this sort of thing in his last unit.  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/152381)  
**Length** 0:11:02  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Option%20B%20by%20Jian.mp3.zip)


End file.
